Bludgeon (IDW Comics)
'Bludgeon '''is a recurring villain throughout IDW Publishing's ''Transformers ''comic books. He planned to cause destruction to other worlds in the hope of mystically restoring the devastated Cybertron. History Hunting Metroplex In the earliest days of the war, as seen in ''Omega's Conumdrum, Megatron ordered Bludgeon to capture Alpha Trion so that the Decepticons could use him to find Metroplex. To this end, he kidnapped Ratchet and organized a hostage exchange in the Rust Spot, knowing that the Autobots would have to use Alpha Trion to find their way through the area. The plan worked up until Alpha Trion escaped his clutches thanks to Orion Pax, one of the hostage exchangers. As payback, Bludgeon strapped him to a shuttle programmed crash into the nearest settlement, and though Orion tried to stall for time by telling him he'd go far in life only to overreach and become a symbol of failure, Bludgeon launched his captive into the sky. Following Metroplex's departure from Cybertron, Bludgeon continued his hunt for the Titan using the starship Empirion, as seen in The Hunting Party. Thundercracker, a subordinate, tracked their prey to a desolate planetoid inhabitated by some aliens, so Bludgeon bombarded the planet to get rid of them. Therir assault attracted attention from a group of Autobots who rammed and crippled the Empirion, forcing Bludgeon to abandon ship and fight them until Thundercracker reported that Metroplex was nowhere to be found. As the Decepticons retreated to continue their hunt elsewhere, Bludgeon had Thundercracker transferred out of his unit for seemingly having led them into an Autobot trap. During the war, as mentioned in Life After the Big Bang, Bludgeon formed an army of "deviants and half-forms", an event that would be remembered as one of the most horrible things the Decepticons did. Reviving Thunderwing As seen in Spotlight:Shockwave, Bludgeon was assigned as the leader of a Decepticon team by Megatron to look into Shockwave's various projects were when he disappeared. In Spotlight: Soundwave, after Bludgeon discovered Regenesis, a plan to seed worlds with Energon derived ore, he and his team discovered the remains of Thunderwing, a Decepticon scientist who devastated Cybetron. Bludgeon came to believe that Thunderwing was an avatar of the apocalypse, and became bent on restoring Cybertron to its former glory by resurrecting him. He and his team of Decepticons believed that in reawakening Thunderwing and turning him on the universe, sacrificing masses of worlds to allow Cybertron's rebirth. They also delved into Thunderwing's outlawed "Pretender" experiments, in an attempt to create thier own super-shells. In 1984 they went to Earth to extract a load of Ultra-Energon, establishing a base within Mt. St. Helens. After Soundwave, who had been sent by Megatron to spy on them, tried to stop them resurrecting Thunderwing, Bludgeon's team used one of Shockwave's devices to lock him in his alt-mode. After this, Bludgeon then trapped him in a volcanic eruption and returned to Cybertron. Stormbringer to be added Imprisoned in Garrus-9 to be added Freedom to be added Robots in Disguise to be added Unicron to be added Navigation Category:Transformers Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Cult Leaders Category:Charismatic Category:Martial Artists Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Minion Category:Fanatics